musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
SELFIE (canción de The Chainsmokers)
Selfie, estilizado como #SELFIE, es una canción realizada por el dúo estadounidense, The Chainsmokers. Fue lanzada como sencillo el 28 de enero de 2014 por el sello Dim Mak Records. Incluye las voces de Alexis Killacam. Vídeo musical El vídeo de la canción estuvo producido, dirigido y editado por Taylor Stephens y por Ike Love Jones. También contó con la colaboración de la compañía de marketing, Theaudience, proponiéndoles a The Chainsmokers y a Steve Aoki diseñar un vídeo enfocado en los medios sociales. Entonces, se puso en marcha una convocatoria de selfies con el fin de incorporarlas al vídeo musical. Para ello, crearon un vídeo instructivo en YouTube. El vídeo se desarrolla durante una presentación en vivo de Steve Aoki, quien respalda al dúo mediante su discográfica Dim Mak. Estas escenas se intercalan con una conversación entre dos amigas en el baño de una discoteca mientras se arreglan para tomarse una selfie frente al espejo antes de volver a la pista de baile y una larga serie de autofotos de algunos artistas, fanáticos y personajes de Internet. Entre las celebridades se encuentran a artistas como A-Trak, Krewella, Cash Cash, Audien, Adrian Lux, NERVO, 3LAU, Timeflies, Snoop Dogg, y los actores Ian Somerhalder, Jessica Szohr y David Hasselhoff que autorizaron que sus fotos fueran usadas en el vídeo. Composición #SELFIE es una canción de dance pop, y de lo que actualmente se conoce como EDM (Música Electrónica de Baile), que es principalmente instrumental, aunque cuenta con versículos de una voz femenina a cargo de Alexis Killacam. La canción gira en torno a una conversación entre una joven y sus amigas en una discoteca, en la que cuentan su obsesión de como sacarse buenas autofotos y subirlas a su cuenta de Instagram, mientras critica a otras personas que se encuentran en la misma, incluyendo su vestimenta. En una de sus quejas, menciona su desconformismo con el DJ de la discoteca, al escuchar que sigue poniendo Summertime Sadness, la canción de Lana del Rey, aún cuando no están en verano. A la vez nombra continuamente a un chico llamado Jason, con el que tiene un relación de amor/odio. Cada monólogo concluye con la frase "let's take a selfie" ("deja que me tome una selfie" en español). Letra When James was at the table I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous? Because he was totally texting me all night last night And I don't know if it's a booty call or not So, what, what do you think? Did, did you think that girl was pretty? How did that girl even get in here? Do you see her? She is so short and that dress is so tacky Who wears cheetah? It's not even summer Why does the DJ keep on playing 'Summertime Sadness'? After we go to the bathroom can we go smoke a cigarette? I really need one But first, let me take a selfie Let me take a selfie Can you guys help me pick a filter I don't know if I should go XXpro or Valencia I want to look tan What should my caption be? I want it to be clever How about living with my bitches, #live I only got ten likes in the last five minutes Do you think I should take it down? Let me take another selfie Selfie, selfie Let me take a selfie Wait, pause Jason just liked my selfie What a creep Is that guy sleeping over there? Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on That's so ratchet That girl is such a fake model She definitely bought all her Instagram followers Who goes out on Mondays? Okay, let's go take some shots Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up Oh wait, nevermind, I'm fine, let's go dance There's no vodka at this table Do you know anyone else here? Oh my god, Jason just texted me Should I go home with him? I guess I took a good selfie Selfie... Let me take a selfie 4x center|335 px